


The Alliance Seems Less Competent Every Day-Part 1

by FenarielTheDalishMage



Series: Asher Shepard [4]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Biotics, Cerberus strikes again, Dog - Freeform, M/M, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, but can't replace Urz, couldn't help myself, dammit Illusive Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:12:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5159906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FenarielTheDalishMage/pseuds/FenarielTheDalishMage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asher turns himself in and is taken into Alliance custody. One night, he wakes up with someone holding a gun to his stomach and threatening his unborn child's life. Will he be rescued in time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Alliance Seems Less Competent Every Day-Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Going to be part of a three part work

Asher sighed as he sat in his uncomfortable cell. It had been a month since he'd turned himself in and he was immediately placed in a cell. Then, the only contact he ever had with anybody was when someone would bring him things. No one talked to him, or even acknowledged him. He would've thought that they didn't even know he was there if not for the fact that they brought him food, clean towels and clean clothes everyday. He had a tiny little part of the cell that was tile and had a drain. A shower head came out from the wall and there was a rack next to it with soap and shampoo. There was a toilet and sink next to that. His bed was a small uncomfortable thing that looked like it should've been used in a gymnasium. It was like a large and thick yoga mat that was on a large rectangle of elevated floor. No pillow, and a small and scratchy blanket. “I'm starting to regret this. I should've gone with Garrus’ plan. Or at least insisted that Miranda stay with me, would've been a lot easier to get through these damn pains.” He grunted as he tried to maneuver into a comfortable position on the flat padded mattress. “I miss the stars.” Asher startled when he heard his door unlock. He sat up as fast as he could, without hurting himself too much, and tensed as the door opened. A relieved and weary smile crossed his face when he saw Anderson walk in. “Sir.”

The dark skinned man smiled and sat down next to him, pulling him into a hug. “It's good to see you okay, child.”

Asher relaxed in his embrace and finally let himself let go. He started to softly sob in Anderson’s arms. The older man frowned and held him for a while until he calmed down. Asher sat up and nodded as he wiped his eyes and nose. “It's good to see you, Anderson.”

“Something tells me that you're not just crying because of the horrible accommodations.”

Asher chuckled weakly. “Yeah…sir um…” He sighed and rubbed his stomach absentmindedly.

Anderson smiled softly and patted him on the shoulder. “Congratulations, Shepard. But you picked one hell of a time.”

“Yeah. But timing was never really my forte. If you haven't noticed, I usually like to do the most irrational things at the most hectic times.”

Anderson nodded and his face turned serious. “Is the…”

“Father, and he's still alive. I'm not totally sure if he's on earth or not. He helped me through my heat and then disappeared the next day. Sometimes I wonder if it was a dream, but then the little soldier reminds me that they're still there.”

Anderson chuckled. “Figures you would nickname your kid ‘little soldier’.”

Asher laughed. “Well, I wasn't going to call him little misfit.” Anderson cocked an eyebrow. “The crew on the SR-2. I nicknamed it the spaceship of misfit toys. The salarian on board found it quite amusing.”

Anderson clapped him on the shoulder. “I'll see what I can do about getting you a better room. Hackett should be getting back to me soon about that.”

Shepard nodded. “Sir, what about contacting people?”

Anderson sighed. “Now you know that even though your situation is unique, they're not going to let you just make a call to who knows where.”

“It's just Garrus. He wanted me to call him when I got here, to make sure I made it safely.”

“I think that's pushing a little too far.”

“Then can you somehow contact him? Or if you can't, contact Liara. She'll be able to.”

Anderson nodded. “I'll see what I can do. See you soon, child. Be well.”

“You too, Anderson.” With that, he left and the door locked, leaving Asher alone again. Well, not totally alone. He looked down at his stomach and started to rub it gently. “Guess it's just you and me for now, little soldier.”

_Stand my ground, I won't give in_

_No more denying, I've got to face it_

_Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside_

_If I don't make it, someone else will_

_Stand my ground_

~*~

Asher woke up to someone nudging his shoulder roughly. He opened his eyes and tensed as met the eyes of a Cerberus trooper. “Shepard, you're coming with us. You'll cooperate if you want your baby to live.” Asher bit the inside of his cheek and nodded as he slowly got up. The trooper kept a pistol to his back as they started moving out of the cell, still in his pajamas wearing a loose t shirt, a dark Alliance hoodie, baggy sweatpants, and white socks. Asher averted his eyes from the dead Alliance soldiers lying on the ground. They were all taken out with head shots or snapped necks. At least their deaths were quick. He discretely stepped in a puddle of blood and made sure his sock was wet. He cringed inwardly at the feeling but pushed through it, making sure to put a little more pressure on his foot when it touched the ground.

The trooper nudged him and they started walking down the hallway. Asher kept his hands on his stomach, holding it protectively, as they made their way through a dim hallway that seemed to lead through some maintenance level. It was dank and reminded him of the sewer systems on Omega, it definitely smelled like it. He had to cover his nose at one point when the smell got too strong. Asher was barely paying attention to his surroundings as so many thoughts went through his head. _Biotics will take too much energy because of the amount of calories the baby consumes so I can't use them. There's a gun pointed to my back so I'd have to wait for an opportunity but if I do that, I'd have to be careful of any blows to the abdomen or back. I could steal a gun but that would involve flexibility that I don't have at the moment. Hopefully Anderson will find me soon before it's too late._

They made it outside of the building and Asher was becoming more nervous by the second. He was in no condition to fight, no condition to run, and no condition to call out for help. The universe just _loved_ to fuck with him. Asher’s hope returned in full force when an Alliance Kodiak landed in front of them. His smile of relief soon deflated when Cerberus agents stepped out of it. Shepard tensed when he felt something go over his face and ears and he started to thrash until he felt a pistol being pushed against his stomach. He fought back the tears that tried to escape as he stood still and let the troopers guide him into the Kodiak and take off, all of his hope gone.

~*~

Asher didn't know how long he had stayed sitting in the Kodiak but he tensed when he felt it land and the engines stop. That meant that they arrived at wherever they were heading to. He felt two pairs of arms help him up and grunted as he felt the baby kick a little. He hissed in pain and staggered a bit but was caught by a slimmer pair of hands. He was led out of the Kodiak and was guided to sit down on a chair. The chair started to move, so he figured it was a wheelchair. He curled his arms protectively over his stomach and made himself seem as small as could be, hoping that they would just forget he was there, but obviously that wouldn't happen. Asher flinched when he felt hands on his face but sighed in relief when the sensory restrictors were taken off.

He blinked a few times and looked up to see a gentle face staring at him. It was a woman who appeared to be maybe in her late forties with blonde hair that was cut short and put in a small ponytail. She wore the usual skin suit doctors and scientists wore. It was white and had gold and black stripes on the waist and wrists. Her eyes were a dark blue that seemed compassionate and full of concern. She knelt down so that she was just below eye level and took Asher's hands in hers. She spoke softly like speaking to a scared animal. “Commander Shepard, are you alright? They weren't too rough with you?”

Asher's brows furrowed as he tried to guess this woman's game. “…no. I can handle myself. I would appreciate it if they didn't threaten my unborn child's life, though. A small request but I feel like it would help me relax a little more.”

The woman nodded thoughtfully and got up. Shepard took the opportunity to look around the room and noticed that it looked fairly similar to project Lazarus’ medical room. The one he woke up in. The one that had the alarms blaring. The one where Miranda was yelling at him to get his armor. To defend against the enemy. The one that had the mechs trying to kill him after he just woke up. From dying. In the coldness of space. In the dark. All alone. No one to rescue him. From the collectors. Who paid for his body. His dead body. From the shadow broker. For the reapers. The things that were trying to kill everyone. The things that turned the Protheans into the collectors. Into mindless husks. Like on Eden Prime. Where he met Ashley. Who died. Because of him. Because he wasn't strong enough. Or fast enough. And he let her die. Just like most of the crew. On the first Normandy. With the explosions. And back to the dying.

Asher startled when he felt something shake him. The woman was shaking his shoulders and there were a lot of machines beeping, it was very loud. “Shepard? Shepard, snap out of it. You're hyperventilating and it could hurt the baby. You have to calm down.” He closed his eyes and took some deep shaky breaths. _Deep breaths. Just like the ones that Garrus showed you, in and out, in and out, in and out. Focus on the now, don't get caught up in the past. Don't let the flashbacks take control. Thane taught you how to master them. Feel the solid objects around you, concentrate on the clothing touching your skin, the way the material feels on your body. Relax._ Asher opened his eyes and sighed, blinking back tears that were starting to form. _Damn hormones!_

The woman smiled encouragingly. “Better?” He nodded slowly. “My name is Doctor Amanda Walker. I'm in charge of taking care of you and making sure both you and the baby are healthy. As long as you're in my care, nothing bad will happen, I promise.”

Asher's voice came out weak and shaky. He mentally cursed himself for sounding so shaken up. “Please, if you care about my well being, let me go. Let me go back to the Alliance. Away from Cerberus. They want to hurt me and my child.”

Doctor Walker frowned. “I won't let them. Come on, let me take you to your room. I'm sure you'll feel better after a nice shower and a good nights’ sleep.” Asher nodded and got up, following the woman through a large door that looked out of place in the medical facility. It opened to reveal a room about the size of the captain’s cabin on the Normandy SR-2 and had a similar layout but the color scheme was different. The walls were a soft cream and the floor was maple wood planks. The large bed had sheets and a blanket the same color as the walls and the square headboard was made out of maple wood as well. There was a large wooden dresser next to it. There was also a small treadmill. He turned to see a white leather couch and a small desk with a few datapads on it, stacked neatly. There was a fridge and a dumb waiter near the desk and next to that was what looked to be a laundry chute. Asher looked into the bathroom and saw that there was a large bathtub along with a large shower that looked like you could fit five Grunts into it. Everything looked so perfect. Too perfect.

Asher sat down on the bed and looked around sadly. “It's amazing.”

The doctor smiled. “I'd hoped you'd like it! I designed it myself. These Cerberus goons have no style at all. Too bulky and all that. The Illusive man wanted to make everything dark and depressing and I told him ‘Sir, with all due respect, that's the worst thing for someone who's pregnant. They need to be happy or the baby’s health could be affected.’ He then left everything to me. Ah! I almost forgot.” The doctor left the room and came back with a small woven basket with a pink blanket draped over it. She placed it on the bed and presented it like it was the next genius invention. “Ta-da! I figured you might get a little lonely so I got you a present.”

Asher hesitated but he slowly uncovered the basket. His gaze immediately softened when he caught sight of the small furry creature sleeping contently on a cushion and the rag doll next to it. He gently picked it up and it's dark brown eyes opened slowly and it yawned. “It's an English King Spaniel.” The dog was white with black marks and brown eyebrows. Its hair was long and added to its beauty.

The doctor gleamed. “Yes! Isn't she adorable? So what're you going to name her?”

Asher thought for a moment. “Well, I think I'll name her Exo.”

“Exo?”

“Yeah, like an XO in the military. My second in command.”

“That's a wonderful name!” The doctor looked down at her omni-tool and groaned. “I have to get back. I'll be by tomorrow to check on you. Goodnight, Commander.”

With that she left, leaving Asher and Exo alone in the room. He sighed when he noticed the lock on the door turn red. He turned to the dog, who made an inquisitive noise and tilted her head to the side. “Guess it was too much to hope that they'd forget about the lock, huh?” Exo barked and wagged her tail as she jumped off the bed. Asher rolled his eyes playfully and got up slowly. “Exo, be good. I'm going to go take a shower. God knows I need one.” Asher slowly got undressed, being too tired to even care of Cerberus had planted cameras in the bathroom. “It's not like they haven't seen it before.” He rubbed his stomach and stretched, his joints popping. He stepped into the shower and turned on the hot water, letting it run down his back. He slumped against the wall and sighed in relief as the aches in his muscles slowly receded. The baby also seemed to like the warmth since it stopped moving around so much. After washing himself with some nice smelling soap, he took a soft and fluffy towel from the rack and dried himself off before placing it on the railing next to the shower to dry. He went into the dresser and found some soft cotton pajama pants and baggy t shirts. He put on a pair of pants and a t shirt before getting into the bed and curling up under the covers. Exo hopped up onto the bed and buried under the covers, nuzzling herself against Asher's stomach. The warmth was comforting and calming. Asher reached over onto the nightstand and touched the light switch, leaving him in darkness. Except it wasn't total darkness. Asher looked up at the ceiling and smiled sadly at the vid screen. It was the same view of when they were flying in the Normandy. The stars passing by, standing out like gems in the darkness of space. Asher sighed and rubbed Exo’s head as well as his own stomach. “Goodnight, Exo. Goodnight, little soldier.” He soon fell asleep, lulled by the calming sound of Exo's even breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> The song is Stand My Ground by Within Temptation


End file.
